when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army
"Oh my. The Unified Soviet Red Assault Command must've done the worst thing we've ever seen. Now they've got the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army. Seems it's a bad idea to have the USRAC pose a great threat over my village, my country and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Now they also side with the Coalition of the Red Star as well." --Su Ji-Hoon, A Chess Game Between Freedom and Tyranny The Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army, also known as the USRAC Army, is a unified armed forces of the Motovov family and the rest of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command. It the strongest army that can availably protect the Motovov family, Walovlir Motovov, their comrades, Yevgeniy Motovov and the rest of the USRAC. After the creation of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, Alexander Romanov and Anatoly Cherdenko found more armies that serve for the Motovov Family so they can give Yevgeniy Motovov a mission, which is to train more armies of the Motovov Family, but they can allow to establish the USRAC Army as a new faction for himself (Yevgeniy Motovov) and the rest of the Motovov Family, then another mission to make Yevgeniy and Motovov family be allowed to train new armies with the help of the Motovov family's new comrades. After 2 (two) days of long training of these men, they were now fully-trained by Yevgeniy Motovov and the rest of the Motovov family. Soon, Lt. Zofia then informs to Yevgeniy that they can now finally establish the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army. Later on, he, his comrades and the rest of the Motovov family established the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Ground Force, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Air Force, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Navy Force, many new armies and many new Soviet factions. For the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army, they are a strong army, but they can take down enemies, ranging from small to large. Also, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army will be helping various peoples to give all of themselves some freedom to have. Now the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army is officialy established by Yevgeniy Motovov, his comrades and the rest of the Motovov family, and then in the battle of New York, just when the USRAC invades the entire city, they will invades many cities and/or countries of the Grand Alliance and many worlds, along with the help of the Coalition of the Red Star, which it is to create a revenge on Ruby Rose after comrade Walovlir is being bled, thus causing the USRAC War. Also, Yevgeniy will help his comrades and his armies to use the Epic Soviet March Tactic (or the ESM Tactic), which is made by himself with the usage of very fast and very strong tactics made by the USRAC and the rest of the Motovov family before Ruby could convince comrade Yuri, comrade Yevgeniy and comrade Walovlir. Also, they will establish many new factions that can protect themselves, the rest of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and the rest of the Beleninsk Pact. In the Umi War, they will be starting to help the Mathametican government to protect Umi City from the invaders and save all the people of Umi City, then they would go kill the Engel Wehrmacht soldiers who are trying to kill all the people of Umi City, which the USRAC Army called the Engel Wehrmacht soldiers as fascist supporters. In the siege of Kassala, they can be fighting at enemies, but they can also support Loud Alpha, the Obyekt 245 Robot, Cherno Alpha, the Rah-Rah-Robot and many more Grand Alliance mechas. In Operation Buttertoast, they would build a lot of their projects, in which they will try to destroy the Subspace Army and kill Tabuu. Also, they will help their new comrades, which they are Team Magic School Bus, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Equestria Girls, the Eds, the Preschool Girls and the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance during the Hollow Infection outbreak that attacks not only Kassala, but also the rest of North Africa as well, which delayed their supposed fight against Tabuu and battles against the Subspace Army, so they have no choice but to fight not only the Subspace Army and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star, but also the Global Liberation Union, the Hollow Infection, the Candy Zombies and the Lambent. After the North African Crisis, they will be fighting for themselves, and Yevgeniy Motovov will remain as its commander, which they would be able to praise Loud Alpha, the Obyekt 245 Robot, Cherno Alpha, the Rah-Rah-Robt and more Grand Alliance mechas. All in all for the USRAC Army, they are a strong military force so they would become more and more stronger than what the Soviet Union had in the past. Also, the USRAC Army can have new factions: the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Ground Force, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Red Army, the Unified Soviet Red Asault Command Infantry Force, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Air Force, Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Navy Force, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Intelligence Agency, the Communist Party of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Research and Science Institute, the Communist Party of Fauwan (or the Faunus People's Communist Party), the Faunus People's Liberation Army, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Police Department,.and many more USRAC factions can protect this country. The flag, the emblem and the symbol of the USRAC Army consists of Nora Valkyrie's warhammer and sickle (or the Magnhild and sickle, which is the new version of a hammer and sickle) and can have these symbols decorated around for the USRAC Army. Because of the Magnhild becoming a famous weapon and a new pride of themselves to be perfect for using the Magnhild and sickle./, Nora rewarded three (3) Soviet medals by the Motovov family and th comrades of USRAC for the reward of induction and being newly famous in there. Now they will build more and more armies for protect all of themselves, the entire Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and the rest of the Beleninsk Pact. In battle, they are very strong, but they would make sure that Yevgeniy Motovov and the rest of the Motovov family can be able to lead the armies while fighting enemies with higher morale at the same time. Now they will fight for Yevgeniy Motovov, Walovlir Motovov, various proletarians, Vladimir Lenin, Ho Chi Minh, World War II-era Soviet heroes, Joseph Stalin, communists that support the Coalition of the Red Star (formerly), communists that support the Grand Alliance, the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star (formerly), Team Magic School Bus, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Equestria Girls, the Eds, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the Buttertoast Alliance, Numbuh 1, Goku, Team SVET, Loud Alpha, the Obyekt 245 Robot, Cherno Alpha, various Grand Alliance mechas, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, the Rah-Rah-Robot, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, the Beleninsk Pact, Ruby Rose, the Soviet Rose Army Force, the rest of the Future Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Factions